


Blown Away

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Blown Away

Harry closed his eyes as Parvati wrapped her lips around his cock.

"Mmm, feels good," he murmured, thrusting his hips.

She cupped his bollocks in her hand as she sucked him, gently squeezing and rolling them in her palm.

He gasped when he felt a fingertip brush over his hole but regretted it when he felt her move away.

"What?" he said, looking down at her.

A wicked smile curled her lips. "Shh, just relax."

She kept a hand on his cock but her mouth...

Oh, her mouth!

Harry cried out as her tongue laved across his sensitive skin. Her tongue pressed inside and he couldn't keep himself from pushing his arse against her face, urging her on.

His cock throbbed with need, precome wetting the head. He reached down to stroke himself but Parvarti stilled his hand.

"Not yet," she said and pushed a finger inside his arse. 

"Fuck!"

She sucked his bollocks into her mouth, her finger sliding in and out of his hole. 

"Please," he begged, hands clenching into fists at his side. He nearly sobbed with relief when he felt her tongue lick the base of his cock before devouring his length to the root.

A second finger joined the first and Harry winced at the burn but was soon overcome with pleasure when she found that spot inside him.

Hips arching off the bed, Harry grabbed the back of her head and fucked her mouth with three rough thrusts, before coming down her throat with a shout. 

"Fuck," he whispered, head falling back against the pillow. 

He watched, eyes half closed, as Parvati extricated her fingers then climbed up his body, sitting down on his half-hard cock and starting to rock.

"C'mere," he said, pulling her down into a kiss, tasting his come on her tongue.


End file.
